Diary of the Almighty Primordial
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: Naruto is called by the council of the gods, there he is argued over by Kami,Shinigami and Yami. It is decided by the Bijuu that he will take their offer and becomes the child of Kami and Shinigami. He will be a Futa and able to switch his gender at will. He will have a massive ople in this harem include Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine, Rebekah, and Jenna. Lemons inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo it's Ten Tailed Jackal of Doom here with my Naruto, Vampire Diaries, Originals crossover. Naruto in this one is the daughter of Kami and Shinigami and the primordial being. She will be all powerful and will not take any shit from anyone. This will be a mass harem and Naruto will have many forms. She will be with both men and women but mainly women. Let me know if you guys want any characters from Naruto to appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A blonde haired young man could be seen sitting in a white chair, his intelligent blue eyes scanning the room in curiosity. This 18 year old had on a sleeveless black shirt with a green vest over it. He on a pair of black/dark grey pants on, that led to his taped up shins. On his feet were black ninja sandals. Over this the boy had on a white haori with red flames licking the bottom and the kanji for 7th fire shadow on the back. Shining proudly on his forehead was a black clothed headband with a metal plate in the middle of it. Carved into this metal plate was insignia of a leaf with a swirling tail. The young man was at least 6 feet 2 inches. His skin was tan and each side of his face sat three whisker like marks. His body was also very fit, showing that he worked out a lot. This is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, 7th hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, container to all nine tailed beast. The man who defeated Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Nagato, and many others. This is the man single handedly responsible for the peace overcoming the elemental nations.

Where was he right now, well he was in the chamber of the gods being argued over much like he had been when he was little, except this time it wasn't because he held Kurama, it was because he had just died protecting his friend Shikamaru and former kunoichi Yuhi Kurenai from a last ditch attack from Orochimaru and his village. Thankfully Naruto had mastered his fathers infamous jutsu and not only saved the two, but had managed to take the attack with him and destroy the village hidden in the sound. So now he was being discussed by a bunch of beings leagues above his pay grade. The main three discussing him were Shinigami, Kami and Yami. Out of the three only Yami was male. Yami wanted him to be given to him so that he could be used as a weapon of mass destruction against any fools who thought to disturb the natural order or flow of things. He kinda agreed with the crazy god of hell, but didn't wanna be a gods play toy. What shocked him though was that both Kami and Shinigami wanted to reward him with a new life in new world in a new universe. He didn't really know how to feel about that one.

Eventually though Shinigami said "Enough of this arguing let's let him, the savior and most powerful mortal we have ever seen decide on what he actually wants for once."

He then felt all 12 pairs of eyes land on him. He was about to speak when all nine voices of the bijuu came out of his mouth saying " **He agrees with all three of your statements. He does not wish to be under the control of Yami, but agrees that he should be the one factor to keep the balance and be there to stomp a mud hole in any fool who tries to fuck with the natural flow. He also agrees that he should be sent to a new world in a new universe as his reward letting him let go of the pain this life has caused him and maybe find love, settle down and have children.** "

Naruto blinked hearing this, but gained wide eyes when Yami said "Done."

The council was dismissed right after and he found himself being lead to a room by an excited Kami and Shinigami. Once inside of the room, both goddesses turned around and smiled at him. He was then sitting down on a very comfy bed as Kami explained the world he was being sent to. In this world witches, werewolves and vampires existed. She then showed him an example of each group and then explained about regular humans and other things. Shinigami then explained the spirits to her and how nature tried to keep things balanced. It was then explained to him why they had fought so hard for this option.

He blinked and asked "Wait so you two want to become my mothers, giving me a form of immortality while also turning me into a god/goddess. Add in the fact that I'll become something akin to the Shinju and that will transcend me into a primordial being. You also want to turn me into the thing most people thought Sakura was a Futanari that will be able to switch out what I want at will. To add to that you want to give me the Rinne Sharingan, along with all of the other bloodlines and all of the jutsu every thought of including the Chidori, the rasengan, and Amaterasu?"

Both goddess nodded.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and asked "Where's the catch?"

Kami smiling said "There is none, well maybe beside women aren't exactly treated with respect and dignity in the new world which is in the time period a few hundred years after the death of Jesus Christ. The supernatural haven't really gotten strong yet."

Naruto hearing this asked "Is that the only catch?"

Shinigami nodding said "Yes, as the spirits will since that you are a primordial being as soon as they see you and will most likely try to please you. The werewolves will most likely since you as an alpha. Vampires will most likely try to avoid you at all cost."

Naruto hearing this sighed and asked "When do I leave?"

Kami squealing in glee said "Right after we transform you to look like Kaguya Otsutsuki with bigger breast, a plumper ass, and no horns."

Naruto hearing this quickly said "Oi I would like to have my blonde hair thank you very much."

Shinigami waving his comment off said "Let's give her silver and red hair."

Naruto felt his eyebrow start to twitch at being ignored. He ignored the laughing of his roommates. Naruto blinked and he was swallowed up by a bright white light. The last thing he saw was Shinigami and Kami smiling and waving at him. His eyes moving lower, felt blood drip from his nose spotting Kami groping Shinigami's large breast.

He opening his eyes seconds later instantly wiped the blood from his or should I say her nose. She then realizing that she was laying down in a grassy clearing stood up, and gently brushed her very regal kimono off. She reaching her hand up pulled down some of her hair and sighed spotting the silver and red hair. She then decided to set out and find a stream or a lake or something that would give a clear reflection of herself. Finding a stream near a small village, she looked herself over. She had long silver and red hair that flowed to her feet. Her silver eyebrows were plucked and trim showing off her royal and noble blood. Her eyes were blood red with three rings and nine tomoe showing. Her flawless skin was pale, almost to the point of being luminescent. Her lips were plump and very kissable. She opening her mouth could see that her teeth looked human, but applying just a tiny bit of her chakra and bam, she had fangs. She had a lean neck that lead to a pair of triple D-cups. This lead to a flat stomach that was just as flawless as the rest of her body. She noticed that she didn't even have a belly button. She traveling down could see the slim waist, which led to a plump and juicy rear. With that came long legs that almost went on for miles. She looking down at her feet could see that they were flawless and elegant like the rest of her. She was dressed in a dark purple kimono with the top part tied tightly not revealing the tiniest part of her breast.

Hell her body was barely visible because of said kimono. She was about to start hating the kimono when she suddenly started feeling many different scrolls hidden in secret pockets of said kimono. Hell she reaching into one of these pockets could feel her special kunai there. Smiling she was about to move on when she remembered the bijuu. Closing her eyes she extended her reach into her mind and smiled in joy hearing all nine of her roommates and friends slumbering in her mind. She then decided to shift her form, maybe into some not looking like a stone cold babe. So she shifted into a form resembling a female Shikamaru. Giggling she walked into the village and instantly blended in.

Five days later and she had made friends with the rather mysterious Mikaelson family. There was the arrogant and rage controlled Mikael. The soft yet powerful witch Ester Mikaelson. The mother's boy Finn Mikaelson. The strong silent one Elijah Mikaelson. The artistic yet tragic Niklaus Mikaelson. The wily Kol Mikaelson, who if he didn't stop trying to get in her pants she was going to kill, painfully. The hopeful and very pretty Rebekah Mikaelson. She didn't get to meet Henrik Mikaelson because he had been killed by a werewolf or the true eldest child Freya Mikaelson who Ester had given to her sister in order to pay the price for having such children. Naruto knew full well that they were vampires and that Niklaus or Nik as she had dubbed him was not Mikael's son. Hell she knew that he was half werewolf, half vampire and if he ever took his first life would become the first hybrid. She hoped that never happened because Nature would try to restore balance and that would break up the somewhat happy family. Speaking of the family had gone out hunting for blood, and she was sitting on her roof staring up at the night sky, knowing that she was safe, thinking about how stupid this village was.

She was to be wed off to some man in his early 30's so that he could have a wife. She knew that the man was witch and would try to make her his little slave, but as soon as he tried he had a rather nasty surprise coming. She also knew that Ester was attracted to her and honestly if she gave Naruto one more clear view or her goods, then Nik wouldn't be the only child that she had out of an affair. She was about to think about her little shack, when her eyes widened sensing that Nik had just made his first human kill. Sitting up she cursed as this was bad. She could then hear the spirits demanding that Niklaus be cursed or killed so that nature could be balanced. They were about to demand that she do so, when she let out a low growl and flashed them her Rinne Sharingan. They quickly left her the fuck alone knowing that not even they could counter the power of a primordial being. She sighing hoped that things turned out well and she didn't loose her friends. Sadly it was not to be, as Ester listening to Nature placed a curse on Nik trapping his werewolf gene, and pissing not only Niklaus off but herself. She felt when Niklaus killed Ester and didn't even try to help when the woman begged her to save her. Naruto had snorted showed Ester her eyes and said "Any favor you may have gained from me was destroyed as soon as you placed that damn curse on Nik and if he hadn't killed you I would have."

Ester had been shocked and asked why. Naruto had said "Because family is the most important thing in all of the universes to me, and if anyone or anything threatened my family ever. I would unleash my full power down on the world. Now be gone Ester and think about what you just did to your family."

Ester then left with tears streaming down her face, and the spirits had tried to reprimand her, and she had simply smacked them. Not soon later, the Mikaelson family vanished, leaving her to marry douche almighty, but not before having hot raunchy sex with Rebekah in the forest behind the village right in front of Kol. Damn that had been one tight vampire. Sighing she looked herself over in the mirror and scowled spotting the stupid dress she was forced to wear for her wedding. The man she was marrying was some man named James Bennett. That night the foolish man had tried to control her, but she had revealed her true form and slapped the man so hard he almost died. She then placed a seal on the man's neck and got him under her control. She then shifting back to her Shika form decided to stay married to the fool, until at least she had six children, but she never planned on them all being from him. Oh no she was going to be having sex with some of the other families in her little grovel. She licking her lips couldn't wait to seduce that Forbes woman, the Lockwood woman, the Gilbert daughters, and the Donovan daughter.

Ten years later and she had given birth to Amy Bennett, Jeff Forbes, Courtney and Kris Lockwood, Ed Gilbert, Jasmine Gilbert, Lucy Bennett, Trent Donovan, Kira Forbes, Luke Lockwood, Kaguya Donovan and her latest children were Henry Forbes and Katie Gilbert. Her eldest child Amy had already gotten married and had children of her own, of course being a witch like her father. Once all of her children had grown up, gotten married and had their old children she decided it was time for her to explore the world and vanish for a while. This would be the last time any of her children would see her for a very, very long time.

* * *

 **Review Please and this fic is dedicated to Shawn129**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Today was like any other day in the small town of Mystic falls, as Elena Gilbert was talking with her friends and smiling at the fact that she had meet a cute boy named Stefan Salvatore. Her friend Caroline Forbes was upset at the fact that Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother was such an asshole. Bonnie on the other hand felt like something epic was going to happen today. She didn't know how right she was. Right now parking her all black Lamborghini LP 700-4 was Naruto or as he went by now Senju-Uzumaki Kushina. She looked much like her true form, except she had shorter hair, and her eyes were dark green. She still had all of her curves, and would give people nosebleeds by simply walking by. She had on tight black jeans that were torn at the knees, high heels that had heels at least 2 inches high and around. Her toenails were painted a brilliant jade green to go with her eyes. She had on a belt that was really her headband. She had on a red low cut shirt that showed off her heavenly valley. Hanging in between said valley was a the necklace Tsunade had giver her a long time ago. The shirt only reached halfway down her body exposing her sexy mid-drift. On her right breast she had the image of the Shinigami tattooed. On her ten fingers all ten of the rings the Akatsuki had worn was now on her fingers. The nails on said fingers were painted the same shade of green as her eyes. Her face was still flawless and her lips were so kissable. She had on a thin layer of blood red lipstick. In her mouth was the stick to a cherry lollipop. In each ear was a earring shaped much like the moon. Her hair was style back into a parted left.

She grabbing her purse said "Mystic falls has changed so much since I last saw it."

She then walking into the high school and instantly felt all eyes on her. She ignored all of this and just made her way to the principals office to get her schedule. As she was walking by Elena and her group she stopped and turned to look at the three girls and one vampire. She locking eyes with Stefan instantly identified him as a vampire not that she cared. Her eyes then moving to Elena nearly gasped as she couldn't believe she was staring at the exact copy of Katherine Pierce, the mother of her child Sasuke Pierce-Senju. Shaking her head she realized then and there that she was part of the doppelganger curse. Her eyes moving to Caroline smiled spotting the latest in the line of Forbes, this one having the color of her eyes before the change. Lastly her eyes landed on Bonnie and she became immensely proud of her bloodline. Bonnie was a gorgeous girl and would only grow even more beautiful. She then continued her walk to the principals office.

Stefan feeling the power rolling off of Naruto had shuddered in fear, because something primal inside of him told him to never piss this woman off. He then warned Elena to stay away from Naruto, but Elena paid him no mind and said "I'm sure she's harmless Stefan."

Caroline was literally drooling in pure lust at the hotness that had just walked by. She actually started to rub her thighs together but then shook her head remembering that she wasn't into girls. A small voice hearing this whispered yet. Bonnie on the other hand like Stefan had felt the sheer power Naruto had at her disposal, but felt herself be pulled to Naruto for some reason. The group got to their classes, and Elena smiled spotting Naruto in her history class. She walking over to Naruto said "Hi I'm Elena Gilbert. I noticed that you're new here and I would like to be your first friend."

Naruto smiling knowing that this girl was indeed a Gilbert said "I am Kushina Uzumaki Senju and I would absolutely love to be your friend."

Elena though hearing the two names gained wide eyes as she said "Uzumaki Senju as in the Japanese family rumored to be related to the Shinto death god Shinigami and be the smartest people in the world. Uzumaki Senju as in the clan who are known to take multiple lovers of both genders."

Naruto smiling said "Indeed that is my clan. I'm Kushina, and yes that Kushina."

Elena was really amazed as Kushina was a legend across the world for having strong exotic pets such as Lions, Tigers and Panthers. She was also rumored to be daughter of the Shinigami and Kami and the heir of the clan. Kushina giggling said "You should find a seat Elena, before the teacher gets upset at you not sitting."

Elena shaking her head blushed and made it to her seat. Stefan having heard the entire conversation wondered how much of that was true. An hour later and Naruko was outside watching as Stefan played football ignoring the fact that he was a vampire. No Kushina was watching as Caroline and some other girls practiced cheerleading. She then spotting the coach looking at her rolled her eyes and said "Unless I can play football with the boys I'm not doing anything."

The coach hearing this snorted and asked "Do you really think you can keep up with the boys."

Kushina deadpanning said "You'd be surprised."

The coach then motioned for her to get down on the field. She on the field got open to catch the football ignoring all of the eyes on her. She catching the football then ran towards the end zone. She arriving there shook her head, ignoring the gob smacked looks on everyone faces, well except for Caroline who was openly drooling. Smirking she winked at Caroline and asked "How was that?"

The coach picking up his jaw said "Uh I'd say perfect enough that I want you on our team."

Kushina giggling said "Only if I get to play first stream."

The coach quickly said "Done."

Kushina giggling, walked over to the guys and started to talk to them about her sports history. Before too long she found herself at her locker putting her books away so she could go home. Caroline then appeared in front of her and asked "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Kushina smiling said "No I'm free since I just got to town."

Caroline smiling said "Good then you're coming over to Elena's with me. We are hanging out with Bonnie and Elena today."

Kushina nodding closed her locker and walked to her car, ignoring the jealous looks she was getting from everyone. She opening her car, turned to Caroline asked "Would you like to ride with me?"

Caroline quickly nodded and got in the car. Pretty soon they were at Elena's home, with Caroline talking to her the entire time explaining the town and other things. When they arrived at Elena's home the two of them walked inside of Elena's home, with the two girls already being inside. That's when Kushina met Jenna, Elena's red head aunt, who Kushina was shamelessly checking out. She could tell from just looking that Jenna had low C-cup breast and most likely was into all kinds of kinky sex. Giggling she followed Elena into the living room but not before blowing Jenna a kiss. This caused Jenna to blush and look away. Kushina was soon being bombarded with questions by the three girls. The question that she smirked at was when Caroline asked if she had any lovers. Kushina giggling said "Not yet, but I'm looking at three very fine prime canidates."

This caused all three girls to blush and once again Caroline was rubbing her thighs together. Soon though Kushina had to leave. She thanking the three for inviting her over, left but not before once again flirting with Jenna. When she left she could smell how aroused all of the females were. Giggling she climbed into her car and sped home, as she needed to feed Kurama who was out and in the form of a fox, slightly larger then average. She arriving home, entered her home, and was instantly glomped by Kurama who said "Don't you ever leave me alone in this home again with that sex fiend Matatabi. If you do at least lock me in your room so I can stay away from her. I had to climb inside of the fridge to hide from her. By the way we're out of pickles."

Kushina giggling put Kurama on her shoulders and said "Don't worry you're coming with me to school from now on. As for pickles you'll have to wait until Friday so I can get you some more."

Kurama nodding started to relax on her shoulders. She walking into the living room, giggled spotting Nibi in her lioness form cleaning herself. Walking over to the hell lion, gently petted her on the head, getting a loud purr from Matatabi. The lioness standing up rubbed herself against Naruko's legs and said "Welcome back Mistress. Can we have sex tonight as Kurama was being a big meany and wouldn't scratch my itch."

Kushina giggling said "Of course my darling Matatabi I'll ravage you tonight if that's what you want."

Nibi purred at this and quickly shifted into her human form. Her human form was a 20 something year old woman, with GGG-cup breast, a toned stomach and the thickest ass. Of course Nibi never wore clothes unless Naruto ordered her too, and usually that was something kinky, like fishnet stockings, or a latex suit the exposed her holes and breast. Naruto placing Kurama down on the couch, shifted into her true form, with the addition of a long lion's tail. She then followed the soaking wet Nibi into the bedroom.

Two week later and Kushina was now dressed in a very fancy dress, waiting on Caroline to pick her up for this silly founders ball thing. Hearing someone knock on her door, she slowly opened it and was about to smile until she found Elena standing at her door instead of Caroline, who she had been dating for six days now. She scowling asked "Why isn't Caroline picking me up Elena?"

Elena getting really nervous said "Damon decided to go at the last minute and she went with him."

She literally felt Kushina get upset. When Kushina's hair started to lift up into ten tails she knew that Kushina was furious. Kushina slamming her flowers down on the floor said "How dare she go to this ball with him. I didn't even wanna come to this fucking thing, but she begged and begged me to come. I give in and what does she go and do, she fucking bails on me to go with Sir Douche of Dickhead manor."

Elena then heard something growl. She gulping looked and could spot Kurama raised up on his haunches his teeth flashing, and his tail swaying with malice. She hearing an even louder growl, blanched spotting Matatabi snarling standing not too far behind Kushina. Elena quickly said "I can take you to the ball if you want?"

Kushina calming down said "No Elena Stefan asked you to go with him. So go with him. I'll just stay home, but do let Caroline know that her ex-girlfriend and ex-friend said thanks a lot for nothing."

She then gently closed the door and gave Matatabi a look. Matatabi whimpering transformed into her human form, knowing that Naruto was going to be unleashing her anger out on her tonight. She whimpered even louder when the seals went up and Naruto shifted not into her true human form, but into her primordial form. Matatabi was then dragged into the room already feeling sorry for her poor little pussy, as it was going to be sore for the next three weeks, that's if she was lucky. Elena going to the ball with Stefan, had a good time until she spotted Caroline. She excusing herself from Stefan for a bit walked over to Caroline who was having a good time with Damon. Caroline spotting Elena blinked wondering why Kushina wasn't with her. Elena scowling said "Caroline Kushina refused to come and she told me to tell you thanks a lot for nothing. She also wanted me to inform you that you're through and that she doesn't even wanna be friends with you anymore. I'm pretty sure she knows that the only reason you came with Damon is because ashamed of the fact that you're into her and don't want your mom to see you with a girl."

Caroline hearing this said "That's not it at all."

Elena shrugging said "Don't tell me, tell her."

She then turned around and went back to dancing with Stefan. Caroline pulling out her phone, called Kushina hoping that she would pick up. It rang three times, but Kushina didn't pick up. She tried calling ten more times before finally giving in and leaving a voice message asking Kushina to call her when she got the message.

A few days later and Kushina was at her locker with her headphones in not to listening to anything around her. She then feeling someone touch her shoulder looked and rolled her eyes spotting Caroline, wondering why the girl couldn't take a fucking hint. She then blinked spotting Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Stefan with her. She reaching into her pocket pressed pause. She then putting an impassive look on her face asked "How can I help you Mrs. Forbes."

Caroline blinking said "Kushina I've been trying to talk to you for the past few days, but you've ignored me every single time. You've even purposely been avoiding me."

Kushina was about to say something when her phone started to ring. She looking at who was calling her blinked spotting a blocked number. She looking up said "I'm sorry I have to take this."

She then answering the phone said "Hello."

She gained a smile on her face when she heard a voice say "Hey Baby."

She walking away from her friends and ex friend she said "Hey mom. I didn't know you were coming out today."

Shinigami giggling on the other end said "Yes you did baby, you most likely forgot."

Kushina giggling asked "So where you at?"

Shinigami gained a seductive tone in her voice said "I'm in your bedroom, wearing nothing but a smile ready for you to get home."

Kushina hearing this had to lick her suddenly dry lips. She then asked "What about mother, is she with you."

Shinigami handing the phone to Kami who slowly inserting a finger into herself said "Ugh! Hi baby momma needs you to hurry home so she can give you a very special present."

Kushina knowing what this preset was, said "I'll be right home."

Kami slowly drawing the finger back out moaned and said "Hurry baby. Momma is really ready to give you her present."

The phone then clicked. Kushina hanging up and putting her phone in her pocket, exited the school, climbed into her car, turned it on and sped home. Reaching her home, she climbed out of her car, and hurried inside of the building. Passing through the seal, she quickly shifted into her true human form. Reaching her bedroom she opened the door and felt her kimono tighten up around her lower regions.

 **Lemon Time. Under 18 or don't wanna read skip until next bold!**

Naruto could see Kami vigorously fingering her pink pussy, while Shinigami was squirting all over her bed. Shinigami spotting Naruto, stopped her squirting and got up. She walking over to Naruto pulled her into a gentle kiss, while groping Naruto's very sensitive breast. Kami finishing playing with herself also got up and got behind Naruto and reached inside of the kimono. Wrapping her hands around Naruto's semi-erect 17 inch she-cock she kissed Naruto's neck and said "It's still as big as I remember."

Shinigami ending the kiss, undid Naruto's kimono revealing Naruto's glorious naked body. Shinigami moving her head down to one of Naruto's breast started to suck on the left breast, loving that Naruto's marvelous breast were still producing that delicious milk. Kami gently sliding her hands up and down Naruto's dick said "Oh how I've missed holding this dick in my hands."

Shinigami removing her mouth from Naruto's left breast with a loud smack moved to the other breast and said "Oh how I've missed sucking on these perfect breast. Don't get me wrong Kami has perfect breast too, but her doesn't produce this godly nectar known as your milk. Nor are they as sensitive as yours."

Naruto could only moan as her mothers had their way with her. Kami stroking Naruto's cock harder started moving down planting tender kisses down Naruto's back. Shinigami doing the same as Kami licked her lips spotting Naruto's now 22 inches long and 4 inches around fully erect she-cock. Naruto's lady balls were now the size of golf balls. Shinigami licking the tip of Naruto's dick said "I love this massive meat stick, especially when it's fully erect."

Kami now kissing Naruto's ass said "22 inches of she-cock. 4 inches around, equipped with golf ball sized testicles. Can cum like a fire hydrant."

Shinigami lifting the dick up as Kami moved her hands from it, started to lick the bottom of the dick heading to the balls as she said "This dick has pounded my pussy 22 times, my ass 52 times, has been down my throat 105 times, and has sprayed my breast 150 wonderful times."

Kami now moving in front of Naruto, started to kiss the balls as she said "These balls have flooded my pussy with baby batter 50 times, my ass 125 times, my mouth and throat 175 times, and has coated my breast 200 times."

Shinigami now jerking the dick, moved her lips the tip of said dick and put it in her hot wet mouth. Kami having her finger in Naruto's pussy was fingering herself as she watched Shinigami suck on Naruto's cock. She fingering Naruto looked up and said "I have fingered, eaten and flooded this pussy 14 times. Four of those times while watching Shinigami bounce her pale ass on top of the meat stick."

Shinigami removing the head from her mouth said "Naruto-hime please fuck these two nasty sluts. Give us tons of your baby batter."

Kami removing her finger from Naruto's pussy licked her finger and said "Yes fuck us like the dirty sluts we are. Flood our filthy bodies with your cum and finally mark us as yours."

Naruto moaning, grabbed Shinigami's head and started to fuck the mouth of the death god. She looking Kami in the eyes said "Kami-chan reveal to me your sexy clit."

Kami laying back did as Naruto said, revealing her wet pussy and hard clit. Naruto seeing this created a hand out of energy and had it start fingering Kami and pinch her clit. Kami was soon moaning, as her pussy got finger fucked. Shinigami was fingering her own pussy loving that her mouth and throat was being pounded into by Naruto. Naruto quickly reaching her limit exploded in Shinigami's mouth. After about five minutes she withdrew her she-cock from Shinigami's mouth. Her dick was coated with saliva, and some cum was still leaking out of the tip. She then picking Kami up bent her over the bed. Kami's pink pussy was soaking wet. Naruto grabbing his dick slid it into Kami's waiting pussy and groaned at how tight it always was. Kami moaned feeling Naruto's dick trying to stretch her little pussy out. Shinigami getting up moved to the bed and put her pussy in front of Kami. Naruto once used to Kami's pussy started to pound into Kami, causing Kami to scream, which caused Shinigami to scream. Naruto now pounding into Kami, created a clone and had it position itself in front of Shinigami's face. She spotting this opened her mouth and happily took the clone's dick inside of her mouth.

Soon Kami was face down in Naruto's bed as Naruto pounded into her holy ass with her monster she-cock. Shinigami was bouncing on a she-cock, while another pounded into her tight little ass. Matatabi and Chomei were even enjoying getting fucked by a Naruto. Matatabi's large breast were already covered in thick white cum, and her eyes were glazed over. Chomei was bouncing her cum stained pussy on Naruto's dick, ignoring how her stomach looked like she was 8 months pregnant. Naruto herself was pounding into the shy one of the tailed beast. That's right Naruto was fucking Isome, from the back loving how the petite woman would always feel like a virgin, and how he she was such a loud screamer. Naruto also knew that she was running out of energy fucking all 5 of these women. Feeling her balls tightening she started to rocket herself into her lovers trying to once again make them reach their climax first. It worked as all five females cried out "OH NARU I'M CUMMING!"

Naruto hearing this allowed her own climax to hit and flooded all five women with her thick goopy sperm. She panting fell into her chair and watched as her dick deflated and she was once again back to normal size. She looking down at the floor giggled spotting Isome laying on the floor, copious amounts of cum spilling from her poor pussy. She looking around the room giggled even more as all of her lovers where in this state. At least that what's she thought until Shinigami appeared in front of her with a smile. Naruto knowing that smile and what it lead to closed her legs and said "No."

Shinigami putting her hand on Naruto's long pale legs said "Yes baby. The last time we did this little Hayley was born."

Naruto growling said "And she was cursed with the werewolf gene."

Shinigami spreading Naruto's legs revealing her pussy said "She also has the Rinne Sharingan which you sealed away."

Naruto said "Because the world isn't ready for that kind of power."

Naruto's eyes widened when Shinigami was inside of her. Growling she said "I hate when you distract me like this."

Shinigami giggling leaned forward and said "It's the only way I can get some pussy from you."

She slowly moving forward said "I love how you always feel like a virgin."

Naruto grunting wrapped her arms around Shinigami's neck and said "That's because I always return my virginity when I take on a new form."

She biting her lip said "You're my first."

Shinigami hearing this smiled and said "As I remember I was your first when we created Hayley, and when we created Davina's mother."

Naruto moaning said "That reminds me. If I ever find my traitorous daughter I'm gonna kill her."

Shinigami kissing Naruto's neck said "Too late I already did. She's rotting in limbo and is praying for forgiveness."

Naruto moving her hands to Shinigami's back said "Good because of her I can't find my granddaughter."

Shinigami laughing said "Wait a few more months and an old friend will lead you to her."

Naruto screaming as Shinigami hit a certain spot said "I might have to wait, chances are you're about to knock me up again."

Shinigami kissing Naruto's breast said "It's not my turn to knock you up baby."

Naruto hearing this groaned and said "No I will not, can not take both of you on the same day."

Shinigami giggling said "It's too late for that baby. She's already warming up with Matatabi-chan."

Naruto hearing used her lower body strength and leaned up. She looking over Shinigami's shoulder could see Kami pumping Matatabi with her holy stick. Naruto groaned as this position was making Shinigami hit her spot even more said "You two planned this. Let me fuck you until I was too tired to kick you out and would be easy to."

She moaned very loudly and finished with "Fuck and impregnate."

Shinigami laughing said "You got us baby. We knew you'd be ready to fight us if we tried this with you at full power, and we all know what happened last time we fought."

Naruto grunting said "The Grand Canyon my ass. More like fall-out from a battle between gods."

Shinigami giggling pulled out of Naruto and said "Yes, and you ended up punishing us for trying to force you to have sex with us."

Naruto feeling Shinigami laying her back down said "Chastity belts for the next 10 years."

Shinigami nodding said "A cruel but fitting punishment."

Naruto blinked when Kami appeared in front of her with a happy smile on her face and said "We learned then that trying to force you to do anything was a bad idea."

She sliding herself into Naruto who screamed said "If we wanted to have sex with you, bribes, tricks and blackmail was needed."

She feeling her hips touch Naruto's ass said "This time we went with a trick, because you don't take blackmail very well, and the last time we tried to bribe you, you wiggled the ability to create corporal forms for the tailed beast from us, and still ended up not having sex with us."

Naruto with both of her eyes closed said "That's not my fault. I'm a ninja through and through."

Kami drawing almost all the way out said "Yes and now we know that."

She then slammed herself back into Naruto who arched her back and screamed. Kami giggling said "Don't worry baby you aren't the only one getting knocked up tonight."

Naruto gasped out "Who else is getting knocked up?"

Kami pulling almost all the way out said "Matatabi and Chomei are knocked up with your child and Isome is at the moment in the process of getting knocked up by Shinigami."

Naruto hearing this moaned "No not Isome-chan. She's the tightest one in the house."

Kami slamming back into Naruto said "Yes Isome-chan. We apologize in advance baby."

Naruto screamed again and was trying to catch her breath. Kami grabbing Naruto's lips in a kiss started to really pound into Naruto. Naruto herself felt like she was going to explode from having two godly dicks in her one after another. She feeling Kami pick up speed, could feel her eyes starting to roll back from the intensity of the fucking she was getting. Kami ending the kiss screamed out "I'M CUMMING!"

Naruto was too far gone to hear this. Shinigami shutting her eyes tight screamed "I'M CUMMING!"

Isome on her hands and knees was in the same state as Naruto. Both of them were passed out, as Kami and Shinigami flooded their bodies with baby batter. Kami pulling out of Naruto smiled and said "Soon you will be carrying a new member of our family."

Shinigami standing up said "We'd better go, because when she wakes up she's gonna be pissed."

Kami nodding put her kimono back on and asked "How long do you think it will take her to calm down?"

Shinigami dressed said "My guess about 9 to 10 months give or take a few months."

Both women then walked out of the bedroom and blinked spotting the other tailed beast. Kurama slapping seals on them said "You're not going anywhere."

Both women trying to fade away gained wide eyes when they couldn't. They looking at Kurama asked "What did you do?"

Kurama with a triumphant look on his face said "The vixen figured you two were going to try something like this soon, so she created those seals to keep the two of you from leaving."

Both goddesses blanched hearing this. Kurama rubbing one of his eyes said "No way in hell am I staying in a house with 4 pregnant woman, one of being my very temperamental former vessel, who when she was pregnant with Hayley nearly destroyed me and the others."

Shikaku shivering said "You knocked her up, you deal with her wrath."

Almost all of the tailed beast then walked away. Kurama licking his paw said "Only she can remove the seals so hurting me will not free you. Now if you'd excuse me I have a date with a pickle jar and two beef patties."

He then trotted away ignoring the terrified goddesses behind him.

 **Lemon Over**!


End file.
